Sophisticated computers, displays, appliances and other electronic devices are developing at a rapid rate. There is an ever-present demand for improved appearance, functionality, and aesthetics in the newest devices. One area that can often be of interest to manufacturers is the ability to provide a logo, trademark or other cosmetic component at the exterior of a device. Although such items can serve to readily identify a product provider to consumers, it can be important that such items do not detract from the functional integrity and aesthetic appearance of the overall device. As consumer products become increasingly smaller and more complex, however, additional challenges can arise in presenting such logos, trademarks and other cosmetic components without compromising the structural integrity and overall appearance of a given device
For example, some of the aesthetic appeal of an electronic device or other consumer product can be compromised if there are too many display elements, lights, indicators, logos, other cosmetic components and the like. In addition, it can tend to be more aesthetically pleasing if such items are presented in a smooth and integrated type of presentation along the exterior of a device, rather than as separate printings, stickers, labels or other separate items attached to the outside of the device. Such items can be integrated into and be a part of an exterior housing for a device, for example. Where devices are becoming smaller, and device housings are becoming thinner, however, such devices and techniques are often difficult or impossible to use.
While many designs and techniques used to provide cosmetic logos about the exterior of computing devices have generally worked well in the past, there is always a desire to provide further devices and techniques to allow for thinner yet functional and reliable cosmetic logos in a computing device.